The Twentieth Fungal Genetics Conference, will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center at Asilomar, California on March 23-28 1999. Approximately 580 scientists and students from around the world will attend. The conference focuses on the molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry and cell biology of filamentous fungi. The twentieth meeting will consist of four plenary sessions, four sessions devoted to concurrent workshops in specialized areas, three poster sessions, and informal discussions. Topics to be covered in plenary sessions are: regulation of gene expression including global regulation and epigenetic phenomena, sexual and asexual differentiation, secondary metabolism and pathogenicity, and cell biology emphasizing organelle biogenesis and transport. Specialized informal concurrent sessions are planned to cover; Agaricus, Sexual development in Basidiomycetes, Aspergillus, Neurospora, Signal Transduction in Pathogenetic Fungi, Medical Mycology, Employment of Genomics to Address Biological Problems, Fungal Melanin and Pathogenesis, Fungal Transposons, Hyphal Growth, Branching and Polarity, Medical Mycology, Stress and Drug Resistance in Fungi, Fungal Morphogenesis, Photobiology, Population Genetics and Evolution, and Genetics of Non-self Recognition. In this meeting, strong emphasis is placed on the participation of young scientists and students, particularly those from underrepresented groups. Funds are requested to help defray the travel and participation costs of students, postdoctorals and some invited speakers.